Underneath the Mistletoe
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Christmas is the time you spend with your family. Yuichirou and Mikaela can finally celebrate it together after so long of course not without the Shinoa squad joining in and causing not so little misunderstandings. MikaYuu. Oneshot.


**Merry Christmas! Have some MikaYuu for the holidays! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Owari no Seraph (I don't think it's actually necessary to say that, since if I would, MikaYuu would be canon by now).**

* * *

"Yuu-chan, are you sure we're not better off celebrating by ourselves?" Mikaela asked as he checked on the curry. The addressed boy just looked up and almost inaudibly sighed while fishing out the plates from the cupboard and putting them down on the table.

"Stop it, Mika. They're a part of my family just as much as you are. You really need to get over this mistrust towards humans, don't forget you were once a human being as well," Yuichirou replied, trying his best not to hurt the blonde's feelings. At first he put up with all that trash talking about humans, but with the course of time when he heard it every ten minutes it grew quite annoying. Yuu waited for a reply, but none came, since Mika himself was taken aback from what he had just heard. Instead of getting upset by Yuu's stubbornness he looked into the pot and at the bubbling dish, which conjured up a smile, since it reminded him of the Hyakuya children with their happy faces whenever eating curry.

"You know, this expression suits you way better than the frown you now have unfortunately grown accustomed to," Yuu suddenly said, appearing next to the blonde vampire, peeking at the cooking curry as well. Mikaela's face reddened at Yuu's comment and he did his best not to let the raven take notice of it. Yuichirou was clueless about romance and anything of the sort, but Mika soon after their reunion in Shinjuku realized that his feelings for Yuu had surpassed that of family a long time ago. And even though there was a small almost to none chance that Yuichirou would reciprocate those feelings, Mika didn't let the frustration overwhelm him, since as long as he was by his friend's side, there wouldn't be a problem, or at least so he thought.

"The great Shinoa has arrived~," Shinoa's chirpy voice echoed through the closed door. Mika's eye twitched at the bluntness of the human girl, but Yuichirou's face just lit up as he dashed to the door to greet his friends. Mikaela felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Was _this_ jealousy? Mika shook it off and strode into the hall to see the faces of Yuu's friends. There was still doubt deep inside Mika, despite the fact that Yuichirou had assured him at least a hundred times that those humans in particular would never betray him nor Mika.

"Mika, what are you doing daydreaming like that? Come help me!" Yuu called after the blonde, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mika shook his head to regain some sense before joining Yuu, who was in the kitchen and preparing the candy and the cookies. Mika saw Yoichi and Shiho swirl around the raven and the vampire noticed for the first time that Yuu was actually really enjoying himself around these people. Perhaps those humans weren't so bad after all.

"Mikaela-san, you look troubled, is something the matter?" Shinoa questioned quietly, eyeing Mika from the corner of her eye. Mikaela was at first surprised that the short girl had even noticed his odd, if you could call it like that, behaviour. He actually opened his mouth to respond, yet caught himself in the middle of it and ignored her question instead. Who did she think she was asking him this? She was just a lowly human.

"Hm, I guess, he still isn't convinced," Shinoa sighed, strolling over to Mitsuba, who was yelling once again at something Baka!Yuu had messed up. Mika was quick to be by Yuu's side, helping him not to drop any of the fragile plates with the sweets on them. Yuichirou may be able to fight monster and vampires yet when it came to the kitchen he was still clumsy as ever. Mikaela couldn't help but grin at that fact, since he was relieved that there was still a part of his old Yuu-chan he knew.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Mitsuba called for everyone who was either doing some stuff in the living room or another activity outside of the kitchen. Mika prepared all the plates and looked at the finished curry boiling in the pot. He yet had to grin again at the sight and the smell. Mikaela then proceeded to serve the dish as everyone already was sitting and patiently waiting.

"Smells great, did you do it, Yuu-kun?" Yoichi asked, looking at the plate in front him his taste buds obviously aroused by the sight of the curry.

"Actually, Mika did. I'm hopeless in the kitchen, right Mika?" Yuichirou exclaimed, elbowing his vampire friend smiling at him widely.

"Well, I suppose that's correct, you even managed to cut yourself while washing the potatoes and carrots," Mika replied, earning from everyone a loud laugh. Mika had suddenly a déjà vu as he looked at the happy faces of the people sitting around the table. This scene reminded him of his own family. The happy faces every time he would be able to secure good ingredients for Akane to cook something good to eat.

"Woah, it's really delicious, Mikaela!" Mitsuba complimented as she put another spoonful of curry and rice into her mouth savouring the flavour. The blonde girl knew better than to provoke the vampire, since she knew too well he was quite against them and always had his guard on when around them, but she really wanted him to feel welcome in the their little family. He seemed very important to Yuu and so he was important to her as well. And Mitsuba knew that all of her squad members felt the same.

"Ehm, thank you very much," Mika said perhaps a little more politely than he actually had to. They all finished their dinner while chatting and talking about various things and topics. Mika and Yuu took it upon themselves to clean everything up. As Mikaela was washing up the plates, Yuu peeked from behind his shoulder.

"So, what do ya think about them? They're great, right?"

"I... I still think you shouldn't entirely trust them. Humans have no limits and they would even sell their close ones to obtain a large amount of power," Mika said, finishing cleaning the dishes. As the blonde didn't hear anything from the raven he looked back to see Yuu glare at him. He looked quite pissed.

"Mika! I'm human too! Why is it so hard for you to accept them? Not every human is the same just like not every vampire is a merciless blood sucker. Seriously, I understand and what some people did is unforgivable, but I can't really stand this constant human bashing of yours anymore, it's annoying how you always keep me from interacting with anyone beside you!"

Mika's eyes widened at the Yuu's sudden outburst. He clenched his fists and bit his lower lip, covering his eyes with his bangs. Yuu had never ever used this kind of tone with him no matter how mad he was at the blonde. Yuichirou realized as he looked at his friend that he might have gone overboard this time. He came closer and took Mikaela's hands into his, squeezing them lightly, enough to make the vampire look up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but could you please try? For me? They're really important to me. Without them I wouldn't probably be alive anymore."

"If that's what you want, Yuu-chan. But if they try to do anything to you, I won't hesitate to slid their throats open," Mika said as Yuu already jumped at him and embraced him. He was quite startled at the gesture, but put his arms around Yuichirou's waist nonetheless. A cough ripped them out of the intimate position. Mika pushed Yuu away awkwardly as he looked at the four other humans giving them knowing smiles. Ugh.

"Whaaa~ Look at little Yuu-san and his boyfriend~," Shinoa sang, a smug smile on her face. Yuichirou just turned beet red and averted his gaze from everyone including Mikaela.

"T-That's not true!" Yuichirou stammered, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"You're a sly one, Mikaela-san, making moves on Yuu-san without my knowledge," Shinoa said, elbowing the vampire. She was clearly joking, yet Mika did feel something like an accusation from that statement. Was the short girl interested in Yuu? Was she actually accusing him of flirting with Yuu? From the times he had encountered the purple haired girl it sure seemed she wanted to be close to Yuichirou. Mika always dismissed it as his imagination, since she was one of his so called friends, but maybe there was actually some truth to his thought.

"Don't be silly! How could I- I mean, we're just friends!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, "Mitsuba grinned before returning to the living room with the rest of the Shinoa squad following lead, leaving a confused Mikaela behind in the middle of the kitchen. Mika just sighed and wondered how much longer would this night take. It was incredibly exhausting for the blonde to deal with all this.

"Oh, oh~? What do my eyes spot above me and Yuu-san?" Shinoa teased as she pointed at the green mistletoe dangling above the door where she and Yuichirou were currently standing. Of course Mikaela had to walk in on that. Kimizuki just whistled in attempt to tease Yuu as well, since such a great opportunity already offered itself. Yuu just blushed endlessly embarrassed by the situation he was currently in.

"Well, Yuu-san? I'm waiting."

Mika felt the blood in his vein starting to boil as he watched Yuu all flushed and awkward. Was he actually going to...? But that was soon answered as he turned slowly to Shinoa and slowly leaned in. Every cell in Mikaela's body ordered him to jump in and interrupt the kiss. His feet already led him to the door frame where Yuu was standing, but then...

 ** _"_** ** _It's annoying, how you always keep me from interacting with anyone beside you!"_**

As soon as he made the first step he withdrew again. He promised Yuu he would try and wasn't going to disappoint his best friend. And yet he still felt his chest clench at the sight before him, the inevitable kiss, which was bound to happen any second. He couldn't even bear the thought let alone the sight of Yuichirou's lips pressed against another pair of lips, which weren't his own. He gulped nervously and decided for the best thing he could do. Mika just stormed out, silently closing the door behind him so no one would notice his absence.

The blonde vampire strode outside, trying to let the fresh air loosen his tense body. The cold December air actually did him quite good. He felt his heart race in anxiety as he looked up at the starry sky.

"Yuu-chan, could it be that _you_ harbour feelings for that girl?" Mika asked no one in particular. Mikaela found his chest tighten as the words left his mouth. But did he even have the right to feel this way? Wasn't he the one who once said that as long as he was allowed to be Yuichirou's friend that he wouldn't complain about his unrequited feelings?

"Yeah as long as Yuu-chan is happy, it doesn't matter."

And with that the blonde returned inside to see everyone taking their coats.

"Merry Christmas, you two! Have nice holidays! We'll definitely see each other soon," Yoichi exclaimed before the rest of the gang told the Hyakuya orphans their wishes and goodbyes. Mika noticed that Yuu seemed normal again and decided to make him happy for once.

"Yeah, see you guys around. Merry Christmas."

All seemed surprised at the sudden change in Mika's attitude, but all smiled even more brightly as they left the apartment. As the door finally closed behind Yuu's friends, Mika exhaled in relief before heading to clean everything up.

"So did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad, I guess," Mika replied, being a little dishonest about it as well, since it was one of the most exhausting nights of his entire life. Yuu just started humming a happy tune at the response and started helping Mika with the cleaning.

 _"_ _But maybe it's good that they came over. It wasn't an easy night, but it was still nice to have a remotely full house for Christmas besides, Yuu-chan seems really satisfied,"_ Mika thought as he threw away pieces of papers and other things he didn't want to know the origin of. He still had a fair amount of suspicion about those humans, but at the end they didn't seem as dangerous as he originally thought. Perhaps they actually did care about Yuu as he did. Maybe they wanted to protect each other just like he and Yuu wanted to protect the Hyakuya children. Just like family.

 _Like family._

It was then when Mikaela noticed that Yuu's humming had come to a halt as he felt the raven's hand on his shoulder. He turned his sapphire eyes to his friend to see him grinning like a moron and pointing at something above their heads. And that's when Mika saw that both of them were standing under a mistletoe.

"It's okay, Yuu-chan. It's not necessary to kiss every time you're underneath one."

"W-What if I-I want t-to?" Yuichirou said timidly, before leaning his forehead against Mikaela's. The vampire was a little surprised by the action, but didn't back away.

"I thought you like your little friend," Mika admitted, blushing a little at the awkward position he was with Yuu. He wanted to put some space between them, but before he had the chance, Yuu's hands shot up and cupped Mika's cheeks with both of them making it impossible for Mika to withdraw further away.

 _"_ _You kissed her a few minutes ago after all."_

"Little friend? Oh, you mean Shinoa? No way in hell. That girl is way too perverted and complicated for me. Who knows what goes around her head and I probably don't wanna know anyway. I'll let Mitsuba take care of her."

"B-But you two kissed just mere minutes ago!" Now it was Mikaela's turn to be embarrassed. He really didn't know what to think about Yuu's behaviour right now. Everything was kind of turning into a chaotic confused mess.

"Well, if you count a kiss on the forehead as a kiss then yeah. I mean, Shinoa's so short, I couldn't even reach her lips even if I wanted to, but _you_ on the other hand..."

With that Yuu closed the gap between them and locked their lips together...

...and all of Mika's thoughts were swept away.

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 **A/N I can imagine it was OOC, but this was something I scrimbled on the spot without giving it much thought (Yep, excuses, excuses). But since it's Christmas I hope you guys will forgive me. Once again happy holidays!**


End file.
